


Самое важное сердце в мире

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Overprotective, Temporary Character Death, Writober, Writober 2020, Уерлибы - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Антон не может потерять его. Только не снова.
Series: Writober-2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238
Kudos: 1





	Самое важное сердце в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 22. Паутина лжи  
> День 25. Пульс сингулярности
> 
> Вот и начинается период читерства

Косте не нравилось, когда Антон так смотрел на него.

— Да что случилось-то такого страшного? — разувшись, он прошёл в просторную светлую комнату и уселся на кресло у стены.

— Зачем ты ходил к нему один? — Антон пытался делать вид, что непринуждённо пролистывает новостную ленту в телефоне, но заметить быстрый встревоженный взгляд, брошенный на человека напротив, совершенно не составляло труда.

Костя подавил вздох. Ему не нужны были объяснения — он прекрасно понимал причины этого хмурого раздражения. Вернее, понимал он как раз-таки не причины, а то, чем оно вызвано — но ответ на вопрос «почему?» всё это время оставался для него загадкой.

Всё это время, когда он возвращался после не самых приятных встреч с Феликсом — как сегодня, когда порывался самостоятельно решить какие-то проблемы, когда пытался помогать простым людям и незаметно ограждать от опасностей их любимые творения. Возвращаясь, он всякий раз непременно сталкивался с таким вот взглядом Антона, который как бы говорил: «Ты можешь делать что угодно, но почему…»

— …почему обязательно в одиночку? Разве я не сходил бы с тобой?

Антон не находил себе места каждый раз, когда Костя выходил без него из дома. И едва ли это было причудой спятившего божества.

Давным давно, до создания этого мира, они были его сингулярностью, и их сердца стали пульсом бесконечного ничто, из которого, словно спичку поднесли к фитилю, вспыхнуло мироздание. Они были вместе — вдвоём и неразделимы, и каждый атом газа, каждый фотон были их частью, и мерцание их бессмертных душ проникало в каждый уголок нового мира. Они были жизнью и смертью, светом и тьмой, они были друг другом и друг для друга. Антон стал порядком, его брат — хаосом новой жизни. Идеальный баланс держался на биении двух только рождённых сердец.

Пока однажды одно из них не разбилось вдребезги вместе с разорванной в клочья душой.

Если бы кто-то мог видеть Антона, когда он остался один, то сказал бы, что всемогущий создатель мира, хранящий в себе Вселенную, по-настоящему сошёл с ума. Не в силах смириться с потерей, он заперся на одной из бесчисленных холодных каменных глыб, рассекающих космическое пространство, и тысячи лет провёл в тщетных попытках восстановить человека, который всегда являлся неотделимой частью его самого.

«Восстановить». Он предпочитал называть этот процесс именно так. Он не мог говорить «воскресить», потому что это считалось бы за признание, что его брат… Нет, он не мёртв! Не мёртв! Он вернёт его, нужно всего лишь…

Всего лишь наполнить сохранившийся чудом клочок разбитой души собственной силой, иссушив себя без остатка. Всего лишь создать искру сознания, разум _того самого_ человека. Всего лишь добиться полного сходства мыслей, желаний, надежд. Всего лишь слепить новое тело — бессмертный сосуд, наделённый первозданной силой.

Всего лишь сотворить его заново.

Он с лёгкостью, по щелчку пальцев, творил живых существ — ему это ничего не стоило. Создавать _необычных_ , особых людей было гораздо сложнее и требовало огромных затрат сил и энергии. Затрат собственной души.

Он же решил сотворить бога.

Того, вместе с биением чьего пульса мерно колебалось мироздание. Того, кто с самого начала был равен ему во всём.

_«Нет. Того, кто был в миллионы раз лучше»._

Он пробовал снова и снова, пытался бесконечное множество раз. Бесконечное множество лет. Создавал и пересоздавал одного за другим — у всех них было одно лицо, одни глаза цвета покрытого льдом океана, и каждый раз Антон не мог не задержать дыхание в ожидании такого знакомого, такого родного взгляда и лёгкой улыбки одним уголком губ.

Вот только всякий раз это идеально воссозданное тело было лишь пустой оболочкой. Он пытался достичь совершеннейшего сходства характера, что уже само по себе было почти непосильной задачей, и при этом — равенства сил, с которым они были рождены. Но сколько бы он ни старался, сколько бы ни тратил самого себя — он не мог сотворить кого-то, кто был бы равен своему создателю.

Он приблизился к этому настолько, насколько мог. Перед ним на полу (создать мягкую кровать сил уже не хватило) лежал, медленно приходя в себя, _его_ Костя. Тот самый, настоящий. Часть его души, его смерть и его жизнь. Но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Костя был слишком слаб.

— Не нужно так переживать, ничего со мной не случится! — он вёл себя слишком безрассудно! Пытался решать проблемы самостоятельно, часто даже не говорил, куда уходит и когда вернётся. Он считал себя полноправным хозяином мироздания — каким он остался в собственной памяти, когда Антон, обессиленно склонясь над приходящим в себя братом, рассказал, как тому чудом удалось выжить, хоть на восстановление и ушло несколько тысяч лет.

Он считал себя всемогущим, но Антон знал, насколько он на самом деле слаб. И он стал его охранять, защищать, как ребёнка, боясь, что тот не сможет постоять за себя, _что всё повторится снова_.

Костя замечал это и улыбался, думая, что его неугомонная Вселенная слишком себя накручивает. Конечно, ему была приятна такая искренняя забота, но вскоре это настойчивое желание упрятать его под замок, будто Антон готов был убирать от него подальше острые предметы, начало порядком надоедать. Всё-таки они всегда _вместе_ держали на себе мироздания. Он со всем мог справиться сам.

Антон прятался за экраном смартфона, пальцами другой руки постукивая по деревянному подлокотнику дивана. Он лгал ему столько лет! Каждый день говорил, что переживает, потому что любит его, потому что он ему дорог — и больше нет никаких причин.

Ночами он лежал с открытыми глазами, а сердце поднималось к горлу и билось чаще каждый раз, когда Костя вновь виделся с _ним_. Потому что Феликс знал. Знал правду обо всём, что случилось. Знал и держал в секрете — не из сыновьей почтительности, нет. Лишь для того, чтобы однажды ударить больнее.

Что будет, когда Костя _уезнает_? Вернётся ли он домой или просто уйдёт, не попрощавшись? Или Феликс скажет ему за секунду до того, как поразить его — такого слабого и беззащитного — и увидеть слезы потрясения в остекленевших мёртвых глазах?

Антон вздрогнул от непрошенных мыслей и сжал в кулак руку, пальцы которой только что отбивали по дереву нервный ритм. Он попался в паутину собственной лжи. Выберется ли он из неё однажды?

Костя терпеливо, почти нежно, посмотрел на него:

— Не нужно так носиться со мной, — он усмехнулся и встал — только для того, чтобы усесться рядом с Антоном, на многострадальный подлокотник. — Ты не сильнее меня, так что не справлюсь я — не справишься и ты. А я вполне могу постоять за себя.

Он почти слышал, как рядом бьётся самое важное сердце в этом мире. _Почти_ первозданное. _Почти_ божественное.

Антон тоже усмехнулся в ответ:

— Не можешь, — и тут же отвёл взгляд, чтобы Костя не заметил в его глазах отчаяние.

И правда, не может.


End file.
